


Lost

by niallsarsehole



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Care Home, F/M, Foster home, Gay, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsarsehole/pseuds/niallsarsehole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has looked after his sisters all his life, when his parents take it too far. Louis separated from his sisters and put into a care home, with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be the longest story I've ever written. Hope I don't fuck it up.
> 
> Words: 1926  
> Pairing: Louis/Harry, maybe some Ziall later on?

"Come in! Come in!" Anne said, hurrying the soaking wet boy through the hallway. 

"My god, its pouring out there isn't it?" The boy nodded timidly. He had bags under his pale green 

eyes. His skin was slightly tan and his hair was sticking up all over the place. His clothes weren't much. Just faded blue jeans and an old band T-shirt. His hoodie was unzipped and loosely hung on his skinny shoulders. His shoes caked in mud, were dark grey, which I thought they must have been white when they were new. The tattered laces trailed across the carpet leaving a dark trail of rain and mud. 

 

I watched this boy from the top of the stairs, as my mum spoke quickly to him. Telling him what to do and when to do it. He nodded occasionally, but kept staring at the floor, not making eye contact. I noticed he had a single rucksack which he was clinging to him, one of the straps was broken, torn at the end. That's different. Usually new kids had boxes and boxes of stuff. At least he won't take up too much space. 

"Harry!" Mum called up the stairs, she raised her eyebrows once she saw me sitting at the top of the stairs and peering through the wooden bars. "What are you doing?" She asked. I shrugged and came downstairs. She gently pushed me towards the boy. 

"This is Louis." She said. "You'll be sharing a room. I want you to show him round as well." 

"Ok." I smiled at him. He didn't return a smile. "Come on then." I turned and waited for him to follow. He quietly crept behind me. 

 

"This is Niall's room." I said. He peered inside, blinking at the bright walls and crisps packets that littered the floor. "And next door is Zayn's and Liam's room." It wasn't as messy as Niall's, but it wasn't exactly tidy. 

"The girls room are upstairs." He followed 

me up the old wooden staircase to the third floor. This is Jett's room. I said walking past the pink door with the letters JETT scratched in with a nail and painted over with Tipex. This is Kaitlyn's and Blue's room. I pointed at the door next to it. It had a board nailed to the front of it after Kaitlyn and Zayn got into an argument and Zayn kicked the door in. 

Louis looked scared as I told him this story. "But don't worry, they're not bad kids." I explained. "Opposite they're room is Arabella's and Honey's room." I said, they're door was covered in pictures of anime but it was split into two sides. One was covered in Bleach and Full Metal Alchemist. The other was Kaichou was Maid Sama and Inuyasha. I saw him observing it carefully. "Strange isn't it." I said chuckling at how he was so fascinated by it. "This is Mitch's room." I said leading him to the door under the stairs. The door was wide open. Louis thought it looked a bit similar to Niall's just without the bright colors but I still had the same crisps packets covering the floor. 

"And up here." I said walking up the last flight upstairs. "Is my room. Well I guess it's our room now because we have to share." I watched as he carefully placed his bag on the bed and went to look out the window. There was a silence but it didn't really seem awkward. I came and stood beside him. 

 

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Louis spoke. Hearing his voice for the first time startled me, as well with such a random question. 

"Yes, but Mum wanted me to stay here because you were coming today and she wanted me to show around and stuff." I said. He nodded again. "I'll leave you to unpack." Not that he had much to unpack. I thought. 

 

"Mum! He's weird!" I complained to her. "Why do I have to share a room with him?" 

"Listen Harry, he's had a hard time and he's not weird. Just be nice to him." She was busily typing something up on the computer. 

"But why is he in my room? Stick him in with Niall." 

"I can't put him with Niall. He's to loud and jumpy. He'll scare him." 

"But-" 

"Listen Harry. Louis has had a really hard time lately and he needs some kind to help, as my son I expect you to treat him properly." She said sternly. I blinked at her, she never usually snaps like that. "Understand." She said. I nodded. "Good. Now can you help me start dinner before everyone gets home?" I nodded and followed her into the kitchen and watched her as she scurried around grabbing everything we needed from the cupboards. 

"What are we eating?" I asked, looking at all the ingredients in front of me. 

"Lasagna. And we need to make a vegetarian one for Mitch so let's get cracking." She passed me the cheese grater and some mozzarella, ricotta, pecorino and eggs. "Here I need you to make the cheese sauce. We've got Pecorino in stead of Parmesan because Mitch can't eat it otherwise" I nodded and took the ingredients from her. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Pass me the olive oil." I said, holding my hand out. "Say please." She said holding it so I couldn't reach it. 

"Please." I jumped when I heard the door slam, dropping olive oil all over the table and the front of my t-shirt. 

"For gods sake Harry!" She said passing me a cloth to wipe it of the side of the table. 

Niall and Mitch suddenly ran in tripping other over and screaming. 

"What's for dinner? I'm starving!" Niall shouted loudly. Mitch beat him round the head with her school books. 

"Stop shouting ya stupid whore." She said crossly. "I spend the whole day in a class with idiots and then I come home to you and your loud mouth." She looked at me then leaned over the counter. 

"So... What is for dinner?" She asked, trying to figure it out from the various bowls of ingredients and sauces lying around. 

"Right that's it. Out!" Mum shouted at them. "Go on. Go do your homework. I call you when it's ready." They both left the kitchen, dragging there feet along the floor and muttering that they were starving to death.  
"Dear god what am I going to do with those two? They just eat everything." She said. 

Kaitlyn was next to walk into the kitchen, reading a book as she walked. She cursed under her breathe a she walked into a chair. 

"Hey." She said, not looking up from her book. "Isn't the new kid here today?"  
"Yeah, he's upstairs." She walked into another chair. "Shit!" She said loudly this time. 

"Language!" Mum said from the back of the room. "Sorry." She put her book down. 

"So what's this kids name?" 

"Louis." 

"Is he nice?" 

"I don't know. He hasn't talked much." 

"Betcha he's a crier." Another voice said. We turned around to see Zayn and Liam walking in. 

"Zayn!" Liam said. "That's really mean!" His eyes going big. Zayn laughed at him and pinched his cheeks. "Aww. Baby Liam always being nice to the new kids." Liam ignored him and went over to see what mum was doing. 

"Do you need any help Anne?" He asked. "No thanks Liam. I'll be fine." She said sweetly. She always did prefer him to the rest of us. She turned around, looking at us all. 

"Where are the girls? She asked confusedly. We all shrugged. 

"Not sure." Kaitlyn said. "I think Blue said something about taking Honey to the sweet shop" 

"Can you call them and tell them that we're gonna eat in half an hour." 

"Yeah, sure."  
"What're we having anyway." Zayn asked. 

"Lasagna. Can you and Liam set the table for me please?" Zayn nodded and started put the table mats out. 

"Harry, can you go get Louis for me?" I nodded. "Remember. Be nice." She said sharply. 

"Oh god, yes. He's a had a hard time blah blah." She raised her eyebrows at him. 

"You watch your mouth Curly." She said closing the oven and pointing the wooden spoon at him. 

I stuck my tongue out at her childishly and ran upstairs. 

 

"Louis?" I knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" I wasn't sure if I heard a tiny "yes." or not but I decided to go in anyway. I opened the door slowly and looked around. 

"Louis?" I said looking over by the beds and near the window. 

"Lou-. AH!" I fell backwards. I'd turned round and Louis was standing right behind me, inches away from my face. "What the fuck do you think your doing?" I shouted.  
"Sorry I-I went to look for you-u and then I-I heard you calling me-e." He stuttered. I looked at him. He had changed out of his clothes and put different ones on. When I say different I mean he had a black jeans on instead and a grey t-shirt. Not much different from before. His eyes looked red and puffy as if he had been crying. 

"It's ok." I said. "Anyway, come on. It's time to eat." He nodded and followed me down the stairs just as he had done when he first arrived. I knocked on Mitch's door on the way down and Niall's. 

Niall literally flung the door open and jumped all the way over the banister. 

"Out of my way ya shower of cunts!" He shouted trying to get to the table. 

Suddenly Blue, Jett and Honey bursted through door. 

"Sit down it's time for dinner!" Mum shouted. 

Zayn started screaming because Niall had knocked over a drink and it had gone all over him. Mitch came downstairs and she looked angry. 

"Do you idiots never shut up! She shouted. I turned round to look at Louis, his tan skin now looked pale and his eyes looked scared. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. This kid is confusing. He shook his head and took a step backwards. 

"Is it because everyone is shouting?" He nodded. "I'll make it stop. Wait here." 

I ran downstairs and into the dining room. "Everybody shut up!" Everyone turned around stunned. 

"Can you please be quiet? You're freaking Louis out." 

"Who the hell is Louis?" Blue said.  
"The new kid. Remember?" 

"No." Honey said with a mouthful of garlic bread. 

I sighed. "I'll go get him but you have to behave." They all nodded at once and then someone started a conversation about how someone in their class fell asleep and everyone stuck pencils up his nose. 

"I bet it was Liam." Zayn muttered. 

 

"Louis? You can come down now." And for the third time today he followed me downstairs with a word of complaint. 

"Everyone. This is Louis." Everybody waved apart from Niall, Honey and Mitch who were stuffing food into theirs mouth and just gave grunts every now and then. 

Louis sat next to me at the end of the table and picked at his food. Jett was watching, as she sat opposite to him. 

"Aren't you hungry Louis?" Jett asked. He shook his head and turned to Mum. 

"Can I leave please?" He said quietly. 

"Of course you can." He got up and silently walked across the room. "Let me know if you need anything!" She called. He smiled and scurried upstairs. 

We all ate in silence for a couple minutes. 

"He's weird." Honey said, taking another bite out of her garlic bread.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words:1158
> 
> Thank you for reading!

I kept waking up in the middle of the night. I peered over to Louis, he was curled up in a ball and was almost completely covered by the blanket. I got up and looked out of the window. Outside was pitch black, apart from the moon and the stars. 

"Harry." I heard a voice whisper. I turned round to see Louis sitting up in his bed, watching me. "What're are you doing?" He asked. He came and stood beside me. 

"I'm just thinking." 

"About what?" There was a pause. 

"Don't want to talk about it." I said quietly. "Louis?" 

"Yes." He answered. 

"Do you mind me asking why you're here?" I said. He shuffled awkwardly and stared at the ground. 

I thought I'd freaked him out. "Sorry, you don't have to tell me." He quietly padded over back to his bed and sat down 

"I going to get a drink. Want anything?" He shook his head and lay down, curling up again. 

 

I tiptoed down stairs. I hate this house, I always think I can hear stuff. But that’s stupid. I filled a glass up with water and began to drink. 

"Harry!" An Irish accent shouted. I jumped and dropped the glass. It shattered into millions of tiny pieces. 

"For fuck sake Niall!" I whisper-shouted. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" 

"Sorry. I came down 'cause I was hungry." I got out a dustpan and brush whilst listening to his excuse. 

"Niall, you ate at least half of that entire Lasagna. How are you hungry?" I said brushing the shards of glass in to the bin. He just shrugged and bent down to pick up a bigger piece of glass. 

"You forgot one." He said looking at the piece of glass. "Shit." He said as it slid across his finger. 

"Stupid idiot." I said. As a tiny drop of blood formed at the top of his finger. I looked up and he had tears in his eyes. "Niall. it's just a tiny cut." 

"Harry! Help me please." He said sobbing hysterically. "Niall It's just-" 

"Harrryyy!" He wailed. "I'm bleeding to death." I took hold of his wrist and dragged him over to the sink. I ran the cold water and forced his hand under the tap. 

"Stay there." I said and I looked through the cupboard for a some plasters. I pulled out a box and took the smallest plaster out. I carefully stuck it on his finger, though he still winced a bit. 

"Harry." He said looking at me. "You saved me." He threw his arms around me and starting sobbing again. "What would I ever do without you?" 

"Niall seriously, are you high?" He looked at me. "Probably." 

"Come on you idiot, go to bed." 

We tiptoed upstairs. We I say 'we' I mean I tiptoed. Niall basically turned into an elephant and stamped upstairs as loud as he possibly could. 

"Niall, be quiet." 

"GOODNIGHT HAZZABEAR!" He screamed as he got to his door. 

"Niall, how times do I have to tell you to be quiet?" I said annoyed. 

He laughed and closed his door. I could still hear him laughing behind the closed door. I listened for a second. he was talking and laughing with himself. 

"Who's da funny man?" 

"You da funny man Nialler." 

"Haha. Wey Hey." 

I laughed at him quietly and walked back up to my room. Louis was fast asleep. I flopped onto the bed and fell asleep too. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

We all sat in Zayn and Liam's room, apart from Louis because he was still asleep. 

"So, Harry." Zayn started. "Was the new kid crying his eyes out all night?" 

"Not at all." I looked over to Niall. "The leprechaun was in tears most of the night though." 

"Oh god, what did he do now?" Kaitlyn said glaring a Niall. 

"I nearly cut my entire finger off." He said. Liam's eyes widened "Oh my god! Are you ok?" 

"Yeah, I escaped with just a small cut." He said holding up his finger for us to all look at. 

"Dear god, it must be so painful." Mitch said sarcastically. We all laughed at him, apart from Liam who was still confused. 

 

"Um. Hey." I voice a recognized as Louis said. "Hey." I said. "Come sit with us." 

"You stupid whore! Are you fucking blind?" Mitch suddenly shouted. We turned to see she was in an argument with Blue. 

"Listen bitchtits! I'm pretty sure that it's twenty past ten!" Blue shouted. Oh for Gods sake. 

"NO!" Mitch shouted shoving her phone into her face. "It's twenty-four fucking past ten!" 

"Why does it matter?" 

"'Cause it does!" 

"So, Louis." Arabella randomly started. "Why are you here?" Louis awkwardly looked at the floor. 

"Why don't we tell you why we're all here?" Liam suggested. "Then you can tell us." Louis nodded. 

"Let's start with Niall." We all looked at him. "I." He began. "Got kicked out by my mums boyfriend 'cause he didn't like me." 

"Wonder why." I muttered. Jett slapped me round the back of my head. "Meanie." 

"Zayn?" Niall said. "I lived in a homeless shelter with my sister." Zayn said. 

"My parents were killed in a car crash." Arabella said. 

"My mum got really ill and can't look after me properly anymore." Blue said. 

"Apparently I have issues and behavioral problems." Kaitlyn said angrily. 

"They didn't want me." Honey said. "What's wrong with me? She asked. 

"Nothing. All you do is eat cake and sing weird songs." I said. 

"My parents are in prison." Jett continued. 

"I took drugs and I didn't mean to and then my parents kicked me out." Liam said sadly. 

"And what about now?" Louis asked. "Nothing, it was an accident." Liam replied. 

"I ran away, 'cause my family was a bunch of dicks." Mitch said. 

"Harry what about you?" Louis asked. "I live here. Always have."  
"Probably always will." Zayn added. "Faggot." I said. 

"Now Louis, what about you?" Blue asked. 

 

"Um. I-I well. Me and my uh. My sisters." He started. My mum is, um. In prison. 

"Louis! Spit it out" Zayn demanded. 

"My mum abused me and my sisters. And she. She." 

"Louis?" 

"She killed my sister! I was meant to save her but I couldn't and now- now. She's gone." Tears poured down his face. "I'm a bad brother, I could've saved her." He sobbed. 

"Louis?" I said. He looked up with puffy eyes. "Come here." I held my arms out for him. He came and sat next to me on Liam's bed awkwardly. Niall came sat next to us, putting his arm around him. 

"Don't worry Lou, we all have messed up experiences and yours is probably the worst. But now you're here. With us." He kept crying. "You can still see your other sisters too." 

Niall continued his 'comforting' speech when my Mum knocked at the door. 

"Louis?" She put her head in the door. "Phone for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feedback appreciated!  
> I'll try update sometime this week, but I'm not promising!


	3. Chapter 3

“Hello?” I said carefully putting the phone to my ear. 

“Is this Louis Tomlinson?” A voice asked. “Yes.” 

“Well Louis, I’m Mrs Roberts.” Who? Who is the woman and why is she calling me? 

“I look after your sisters.” She said. What? I stayed silent. “Louis?” 

“Um… Can I see them?” I asked eventually. “Yes! Of course! That’s what I was calling about. I wanted to arrange a time and date.” Oh god. What do I do? Do my sisters hate me? After I. I couldn’t help… 

“Louis?” My thoughts were cut off. “Oh, sorry I’ll get Anne.” I called her in. She smiled and took the phone from me. I listened to their conversation, fidgeting nervously in the uncomfortable chair. 

 

“Well.” She said putting the phone down. “It’s all sorted. They’re coming round on Friday.” I nodded. 

So if today is Saturday that means I have nearly a whole week to stop freaking out. Anne could sense I was feeling strange. 

“Louis. It’s natural for you to be scared. The girls won’t be angry at you for not being able to…” She trailed off, glancing away awkwardly. 

“I know. But I… Can I go now please?” She nodded. 

 

I quickly ran up the stairs to my room to avoid being quizzed by the others. I lay on my bed, face down on the pillow. Someone knocked at the door. 

“Piss off.” I murmured. The person came in anyway. I turned to see who it was. Harry. 

“That’s not very nice.” He said smiling. This kid is seriously annoying me. He’s being nice but you can tell he’s been forced too. 

“If you were going to come in anyway, why did you knock?” I asked, trying to make my annoyance clear. 

He laughed at me, rummaging through his drawers. “Didn’t want to catch you in your underwear.” He said smirking at me. I turned my head back over to the other side so I didn’t have to face him. 

“We’re playing Truth or Dare downstairs, or as we like to call it Interrogation and Abuse. You can play if you want.” He said. 

“Maybe later.” I suddenly felt him grab my arm and pull me off the bed. “Come On!” I was being pulled down the stairs in a daze. He was strong for such a skinny kid. I tried to pull back so I could go back to my room. “Harry! Let me go!” I shouted. 

“No!” He pulling me . "We are going to Interrogate and Abuse you whether you like it or not!" I gave up and let him throw me onto the bed. The others look at me in surprise. 

"Louis!" Liam said happily. "Have you come to join us." 

"Uh.. I guess." I said sitting in between Niall and Zayn. Niall randomly lay on his back. I felt kind off uncomfortable. After a couple of minutes he sat back up. 

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a nice arse?" He said. 

"Um.. No?" He laughed. Oh my god. His laugh is hilarious. 

"Well you do and glad I could be the first." Zayn ruffled Niall's hair. 

"Always knew you were gay, Leprechaun."   
"Hey! You don't have to be gay to appreciate a nice arse!" 

"Sure.." 

"SHUT UP! I want to play!" Honey shouted. "Ok, so who goes first." 

"Let's start with Louis because he's new." Jett said. Bitch. "Louis, Interrogation or Abuse?" 

"Interrogation." I said quickly. I'm not doing anything they say. 

"DO YOU AGREE THAT YOU HAVE A NICE ARSE?" Niall shouted. "Niall that's a shitty one!" Kaitlyn said, throwing a pillow at him. 

"How many girlfriends have you had?" Zayn asked casually. Oh god! What do I say? They all stared at me, waiting for an answer.   
"Um.. like 2?" Zayn just raised his eyebrows. Didn't seem convinced. "Ok. Louis you choose someone." 

I feel like choosing Mitch since she hasn't said a word since I walked in. "Um.. Mitch." 

She looked up and stuck her finger up at me. "Fuck you." 

"Ok Mitch, Interrogation or Abuse." Blue asked. 

"Abuse." 

"OK, stand on your head and hold your breath for 30 seconds. If you fail we'll make you do it again."   
"Wait, what? I can't even stand on my head anyway." 

"You have to." Mitch looked kind of pissed but stood up anyway. She tucked her t-shirt into her jeans and went to stand by the door. She stood awkwardly by it for a couple of seconds. 

"So how do I like...um?" Harry got up and helped her. After a couple of minutes she did it. Well she only did 23 seconds but we decided to let it slide. 

"I hate you guys." She said as she sat down. "Ok, now it's my turn to choose." Oh god! 

"Arabella." She began. "I dare you to dye your hair purple." 

"No." Arabella said. 

"Why not? Or would you rather stay ginger?"   
"It's auburn." 

"Whatever. I'll choose someone else." She looked around as if she was planning an evil scheme for each of us and was deciding which one was best. 

"Niall. I dare you to get your nose pierced. Or your lip pierced. I'll let you choose." 

Niall suddenly looked terrified. He fidgeted awkwardly and then started tapping the side of his nose. 

"Won't it hurt." He asked worriedly. 

"I don't know. Why don't I stab a needle through your face and we'll find out." Zayn said laughing at him. 

"Um...ok." Niall said quietly. 

"What? You want me to stab a needle through your face?" Zayn asked confused. 

"No, you idiot! I'll get my lip pierced. I think that will hurt less." 

"Ok then let's go!" Zayn said jumping up. "What now?" Niall said quietly, looking really scared again. 

"Yes now! Because we can't start another dare 'till you've finished yours." 

"Um...ok then." He stood up and started walking. "Wait we can't go on our own, we need some others." 

"What why?" I asked. 

"There's are rule that if we want to go out we have to go out in fours." Zayn explained. "It's just to keep us safe if we're if bigger numbers." I nodded understanding. 

"Mitch you should come with us since this was your dumb idea." Zayn looked around for someone else. "And does anyone else want to come?" Honey's hand shot straight up. 

"ME!" She screeched. "Um... why?" Niall asked. 

"We can stop at the cake shop! I want cake!" 

"Ok then lets go! See ya!" Zayn said with a wave. 

"Will Niall be ok?" I said turning to Harry. 

"I don't know, he's pretty much a big baby so he'll probably cry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was shit forgive me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its shorter than usual.

"Shit!" Niall shouted. His face going red and kicking his legs. 

"Niall we haven't started yet." Honey pointed out. He stopped. 

"Oh yeah." He said, slumping back into the chair. The girl who worked at the shop came over and started talking to us. She had a number of piercings herself and tattoos decorated her arms. 

"Hello!" She said brightly. "I'm Kimber." She handed Niall a leaflet of lip rings and studs with the prices. He flicked through it, looking terrified. 

"Let me know when you've chosen." Kimber said, practically skipping away. 

“Niall are you sure you want to do this?” I asked him. He looked up, nodded nervously and then continued to look at the leaflet. 

“I should just get a normal silver ring.” He finally said. 

“Sure?” I asked again. 

“Yep. It’s a dare and I have to do it.” He said. 

“But it’s just a game.” 

“I don’t care. I always win.” He said, but he was shaking clearly petrified. Niall hates needles so he’s being pretty stupid right now. I was about to tell him all of this when Kimber came jumping over again. 

“Chosen?” She asked happily. Niall nodded and she asked him to get up onto the chair and look in the mirror to decide where he wanted it. 

“Zayn?” He asked me. I was expecting him to ask a ridiculous question. 

“Hm.” I mumbled anyway. 

“Do you think I should have it at the side?” He said pointing. “Like here?” 

“Um.” I looked at him trying to figure out if he’d look better with it on the other side or in the middle. 

“I think it would look good there.” I said. Kimber looked at us. “Ready?” Niall nodded, trying to be confident. Niall sat up straight in the chair and watched her get the needle ready. I saw him shiver. 

I looked around to see what Mitch and Honey were doing. Mitch was staring at the various tattoo designs on the walls. 

“Mitch?” I asked. 

“Yeah? Is Niall done yet? We’ve been here ages.” 

“No, we’re just starting now.” She sighed and went back to the designs on the wall. “For fuck sake.” 

“Where’s Honey?” She turned to me. “What?” She said confused. 

“Where’s Honey?” I repeated. She paused for a second, looking like she was thinking as if she’d only just realized she was missing. 

“I think she went to buy cake.” She said eventually. 

“Can you find her?” She stared at me. 

“Do I look like I want to walk half way round a shopping centre looking for little midget eating cake?” 

“Yes..” 

“Fine.” She said punching me on the shoulder as she walked past. ”Make sure Niall doesn’t chicken out.” 

 

 

“Ok?” Kimber asked prepping the needle and marking on Niall’s bottom lip where it would go. 

Niall’s face was an ugly pale green and looked like he was going to vomit. 

I turned on my phone and put my ear phones in. I sat down on a chair next to Niall and waited till it was done. I glanced over at Niall and the needle was pressing into his face. I turned the volume on my music up, so if Niall shouted I didn’t have to hear it. 

Then I felt someone tap on my shoulder I looked up and Kimber was talking to me, though I couldn’t hear her because of the music. 

“Sorry, what?” I said. 

“He wants you to hold his hand.” She said pointing over to Niall. 

“Really Niall?” I said. He nodded. I could see the tiny red mark where the needle had almost gone in. 

“Ok then.” I said taking hold of his hand, he was sweating. My god, he was really terrified. 

“Ready?” Kimber asked. 

“Yes.” Niall almost whispered. He closed his eyes and stayed still. I thought he was dead for a second. 

“Stay still.” Kimber said. She picked up the needle and carefully pressed it against him. 

He whimpered a bit but stayed still. Oh my god. This was going to be horrible to watch. 

I closed my eyes and I felt him squeeze my hand a bit tighter as the needle pushed through his skin. 

He made a weird sound that sounded like a bark and a meow at the same time but it was really quiet. 

“It’s in. Are you ok?” Kimber asked. I opened my eyes and saw the long needle poking through his lip. 

He had a couple tears falling from his closed eyes but he wasn’t sobbing like a five year old. 

“Niall open your eyes.” I said. He slowly opened them. “Does it hurt?” I asked. 

He try to move his head for yes, but couldn’t because of the needle. 

“I’m going to put the ring in now.” She said. I closed my eyes for that as well because it’s horrible seeing Niall in pain. After a few minutes Kimber spoke. 

“All done.” She said. Wiping around the area and cleaning it. It was bright red. She explained to Niall how to look after it and when to take it out. He turned round and smiled at me. 

“I did it.” He said happily. I smiled at him. “Come on and let’s find the girls.” 

“Ok.” He said and skipped along in front of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

"What have you done to yourself you stupid boy!?" Anne screamed at me. She reached out as if she was going to rip the ring out of my skin. I stepped back, covering the silver ring with my hands. 

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. She looked like she was going to explode. 

"Sorry is not going to take that ugly piece of metal out of your face!" She shouted. 

 

Harry came bouncing down the stairs. "Mum calm down, he just a kid." He said. 

"He's older than you!" She shouted. "And I don't see you going round dealing drugs and stabbing needles through your face!" 

"When did I become a drug dealer?" I asked. 

"Just go to your room!" She shouted. I ran upstairs and into Liam's room 

Blue, Mitch, Kaitlyn, Louis and Liam were all sitting around in a circle and Liam was talking but no one else seemed to be listening. 

"Liam what the actual fuck are you talking about?" Kaitlyn said. 

"Umm... I've kind of forgotten now." 

Louis was huddled up in the corner, he tested his chin on the top of his knees. 

"What a second Louis. How old are you?" I asked him. 

"18." He replied casually. "You?" 

"We're all 16 apart from Mitch and Harry who are still 15." 

We all sat in an awkward silence for about ten seconds until Blue spoke. 

"Did it hurt?" She asked. It took me a second to realize she was talking about the ring. 

"Yeah. But I was super cool about it." I said. 

Kaitlyn sniggered. "Yeah, of course you were." 

"What?" They all laughed at me. "Can we continue playing interrogation and abuse?" I asked. 

"Yeah, it's your turn to choose someone." Liam said. 

"Umm...Blue!" 

"Yeah?" 

"Interrogation or Abuse?" 

"Abuse, but nothing skanky.Ok?" 

"You have to say 'in bed' after every sentence you say for the rest of the day." 

"Ok." They all looked at her expectantly, "Oh yeah. In bed." 

 

\------------------------------------------------Harry's POV-------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

"Kids!" Mum called. "I've got something to tell you!" 

About 10 minutes later we were all sitting at the dining table. 

"So it's nearly Easter holidays and I thought it would be nice for us all to go abroad!" She said happily. 

"LET'S ALL GO TO IRELAND!" Niall shouted. 

"That's not abroad, you dick." Zayn said to him. 

"I've got us a holiday to Los Angeles!" She said. 

"Coooool." Honey said. 

"Mum how long have you been planning this?" 

"I've been saving for a year." She said. "We've never really been on holiday before I thought it'd be nice."   
We all shouted out thank you apart from Niall who shouted tanks. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

So Louis had been here for nearly a week now and he was getting used to everything. He talked a lot more and wasn't as shy. 

 

"You're lucky." I told him. I was sitting at the small desk in our room and he was lying on his bed. 

"What why?" He said sitting up. 

"You don't have any school. Which means you don't have any homework." 

"Haha. Sucks to be you Curly." He said. 

"So... Are you seeing your sisters tomorrow?" I asked quietly. I'd tried to keep away from the subject of family until now. 

"Um. Yeah, but I don't think they'll want to see me." 

"Why not?" 

"Because of.. you know." He said sadly. 

"Yeah but it wasn't your fault." 

"That's not how they see it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg im so sorry its so short and really bad. forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first properly chaptered story! Feedback always appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
